Kosukegawa's TRUE Best Days Ever!
by Rat3d Em
Summary: Based off of my oddly popular "Kosukegawa's Best Days Ever!", it's basically Kosukegawa and the Gettou Sisters in situations...LEMONY situations. First up, Hibiki! First time writing a story like this. Rated M for pure Lemon-ness.


**(This is Jade Teh Necromancer, author of one of the two Change 123 stories)**

**...My gawd, what have I done? I've actually written a Lemon of Change 123. Now for the interrogatory phrases!  
**

**Who? HibikixKosukegawa for this chapter, though I, of course, support KosukegawaxTheGettouSisters. **

**Why? Why Hibiki? Because she, without a doubt, loves him the most. I mean, c'mon, it's obvious! Plus her name means "one", which means she's first! Don't worry, the others are soon to follow!**

**What? This is a Lemon version of my other story, Kosukegawa's Best Days Ever**

**Where? In his house...Or do you mean where I wrote it?...in MY house...this question doesn't really work...**

**When? This story really doesn't have a place in my other one that it'd take place in. If you're talking the manga, then any point after 40, before the "Big Event", y'know which I'm talking about.**

**Why? I dunno. Every series needs a Lemon. I told a bunch of my friends I'd do it, and I did it...so...yeah...**

**How? Err...I had the plot in my head for a while, and I know this isn't really that "fluffy", but I was aiming more for comedy anyhoo. Which I think I did alright in, no?**

**I'll gladly take any questions you have on this. Again, I know it's not the best thing out there, but it IS the only Change 123 Lemon...SOMEONE ELSE MAKE ANOTHER ONE PLZKTHNXLOL

* * *

**

_Hello. My name is Kosukegawa Teruharu. I am here to tell you about…how should I put this…an "interesting" event in my life….and by interesting…I mean…awesome. As you all know, a strange event that was conveniently unexplained caused my girlfriend and her split personalities to each gain their own body. At first, I was shocked. And then…I was still shocked. But alas, it was that one faithful day that truly became the start…of my Best Days Ever._

It was a beautiful summer day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, the children were playing…and Kosukegawa was bedridden thanks to a minor fever. It wasn't really anything to be worried about, but the Gettou sisters insisted he took care of himself. (**A/N: After all the stuff he went through in the main story…do ya blame him?**) At this time, Motoko, Fujiko, and Mikiri were all out and about, doing different things, leaving Hibiki to take care of him. As great as this was, Kosukegawa had a _little_ bit of a problem.

_This…is not good. Definetely bad. Borderline horrible. _Kosukegawa thought to himself. _I didn't really think about it until now…but I've really had no…"alone time"…for _quite_ some time. The four of them have been around me almost non-stop, and frankly…they're not the most modest people I know…Normally, I wouldn't be worrying about it too much, but Hibiki…_

Kosukegawa's attention was drawn to his door as a quick knock was heard. The door opened a little and Hibiki stuck her head inside with a huge grin on her face.

"Are you okay Kosukegawa?", she asked, "Do you want anything? A drink? Food? Sex? Something to watch?"

_Did she just say…nah._ Kosukegawa shook his head. This fever must not be as minor as he thought. "I'd like something to drink, if that's alright?"

"Sure thing!" she happily replied, and like that, she darted out of his doorway towards his kitchen. _It really is a good thing his mom isn't home right now, _thought Kosukegawa, _then again, if she _was_ here, I doubt Hibiki would be-_

"Here ya go Kosukegawa! It's your favorite soda, nice and cool!" Hibiki as she announced. She came fully into the room, reminding Kosukegawa exactly _why_ he was having this little dilemma. There stood Hibiki Gettou, in Kosukegawa's room, wearing only her bra and panties. Y'see, earlier that day, she had attempted to make Kosukegawa something to eat and, needless to say, the results were…disastrous. She had gotten it all over her shirt and shorts. Kosukegawa had suggested calling one of the others for help/new clothes, but Hibiki had insisted against it, for reasons she wouldn't share with him. He then asked if she wanted to wear one of his shirts or pants, and she made a comment about him being "smoother than he looks" and shrugging it off as "no big deal".

Unfortunately for Kosukegawa and, err, "Kosukegawa Jr.", it was indeed a big deal. A girl as beautiful as Hibiki wearing nothing but her undergarments and taking care of his every need? Jr. was all too quick to "rise to the occasion" (ba-dum-tss). Luckily for him, Kosukegawa was wearing quite a thick blanket, which hid his "excitement".

_Other things! I must think of other things! _Kosukegawa convinced himself. Lost in thought, it took him a moment to realize that Hibiki was leaning over his face with a worried look.

"You okay there?" Hibiki asked him. Snapping to attention, Kosukegawa immediately tried to excuse himself; "Yeah, I-I'm fine. I was just thinking, uh, maybe I could watch something. It's a bit boring, right?" _Phew…nice save._

Hibiki smiled and walked over to his table with the TV on it. She bent over-_Must look elsewhere!_-and started going through his DVDs. Kosukegawa rolled back onto his back and looked at the ceiling. He was feeling very warm right now. After a moment, Hibiki took out a DVD.

"Huh, 'Kamen Rider Episode 12 part 3'.**(A/N: Put the numbers together _)** I thought there were only 2 parts to each episode? Let's see what it is." she said as she put the DVD into the player.

"Okay," Kosukegawa said absentmindedly. Hibiki pulled up a chair and sat down next to him. At least now instead of Hibiki's beautiful, gorgeous, sex-_Damn it!_-self, he could focus on this video, Kamen Rider Episode 12 par-_Woahwoahwoahwoah WAAAAIIITTT! OH NO! NOT THIS DVD! THIS IS ACTUALLY THE DVD THAT-_

Suddenly, on his TV, a picture of Motoko appeared, waving. Hibiki, with a slightly confused look (O_o) hit the next button. The next picture was of herself, grinning with her arm on Kosukegawa's shoulder. Then Fujiko greeting Kosukegawa with a bow, then Hibiki waving her arm at him.

Kosukegawa, now sweating more than he had ever, tried to keep his voice from faltering as he spoke; "A-as you can see, Hibiki, I must've somehow put a photo album into the wrong DVD case, haha. I wonder where that Kamen Rider ended up? We should look for it."

"Alright, but I wanna look through this first. It's fun to see all these times again."

Kosukegawa's face went pale. _I need to stop her before she gets to the next picture!_

"Hibiki, ."

"….you're _awfully_ insistent on us not watching this all of a sudden." she said skeptically.

"What? No! I mean, yeah! It's, uh, just, you know, the DVD is a, uh, memory from my childhood and stuff, so we shoul-" _click._

"NO!" Kosukegawa shouted as he made a reach for the remote. Too late. Hibiki saw the picture. It was from a time when Hibiki was wearing just her bra and had begun to take it off, offering herself to Kosukegawea as an apology. **(A/N: See; Chapter 2). **She kept going through the pictures, each of a different time that they were exposed in various places. When the DVD was done, she set turned off the TV and set the remote down. Kosukegawa felt cold now, oh so very cold. A thousand thoughts rushed through his head. Was this it? Was this how Kosukegawa was destined to die? By one of the hottest girls he'd ever seen beating him to death in her underwear?

_There could be worse ways_… he optimistically thought. Hibiki then began to turn to face him. Kosukegawa put his arms up to defend himself, but he knew it would be pointless.

Hibiki, however, did not have an angry look on her face. She was grinning…evilly. "Sooo," she began, crossing her legs as she sat across from him, "what is a young man like yourself doing with such images of us, I wonder?"

…_oh no, she's gonna make me confess first, then kill me…_

"I, uh, well, y'see, it's like the thing with the yeah."

"…in English, this time, please?"

"I, uh, watch it when I'm lonely."

"Ooooh? And do you do any sort of activity while you watch those pictures of us being scantily clad?"

Kosukegawa turned a deeper shade of red than any Hibiki had ever seen before he continued. "I, uh, y'know, mmph-ur-rate"

"You do what with a rake?"

"I said I…I.., uh, relieve myself."

"Oh, you mean you jack-off?"

"H-H-HIBIKI!" he somehow turned even redder."

"What, that isn't true?" she asked while doing that evil grin again.

"….it is."

"So when's the last time you did it?"

"….a month ago, before you guys separated."

"What? A whole month? Is it because you've been surrounded by us almost constantly?" Kosukegawa nodded. "So you've been suffering because of us? I'm so sorry! But don't' you worry, I'll help you."

"EEEHHH?" Before Kosukegawa could voice any sort of complaint (not that he truly had any) Hibiki already had her tongue in his mouth. He felt strangely good from this kiss. His arms found their way around the back of her neck and hers clasped the sides of his face. She eventually broke the kiss, and he found himself panting. He looked up, and saw Hibiki smiling with a slight blush.

_She's so cute when she blushes_. "Hibiki, not that I didn't enjoy it, but what was that kiss fo-"

"Son-in-law", she used her pet-name for him, that, he had to admit, he didn't particularly dislike, "as I said, I'm going to help you. So here," she put her hands behind her head, "you can touch them."

"….eh?" Kosukegawa just started at her. She had made jokes about it before, but right now she looked so serious…

"I said you can touch them, so feel them!" she grabbed his hands and put them on her breasts and let out a slight moan.

"Wow, they're so soft!" Kosukegawa exclaimed with pure fascination. "And warm."

Hibiki merely smiled and took her bra off as well. Kosukegawa sat up and began to lick and such on them. Hibiki was moaning quite a bit louder now.

"Wow, the girls in those hentais weren't lying, this does feel good!" she announced in between moans.

Kosukegawa stopped and looked up at her. 'Wait, you read hentais too?"

"Well yeah. D-don't think guys are the only ones who do!"

"That's not very ladylike of you Hibiki." Kosukegawa said with a playful grin.

"Yeah, well, neither is this." With that, she down to his pants, slid them off, and then his boxers, leaving his legs bare. She was now face to face with Kosukegawa Jr.

"Wow. I guess it really _was_ cold during the trip, huh? Sorry they aren't as big as Mikiri's, but I think I can still do this quite well."

"Do wha-woah!" Kosukegawa's question was answered before it was even completely asked. Hibiki had placed Jr. in between her breasts. _They're so soft and warm…this is the best thing I've ever felt!" _Hibiki than began stroking Jr. with her breasts in all the ways she could remember the girls whose examples she was following had done. Needless to say, it wasn't at all long before Kosukegawa Jr. reached the climax of his journey. (again, ba-dum-tss).

"S-sorry, Hibiki. It just felt so good, that I.."

Hibiki wiped her face off before telling him, "It's fine. Good to know you can trust what you read in manga. Now, I know I shouldn't be rushing in and doing this first, but I'll apologize to the others later…"

"Yeah….wait, wha-" Kosukegawa stopped when he noticed that not only were her panties off, but her entrance was hovering right above Jr. Before he could say anything, Hibiki thrust herself all the way onto Jr. in one swift motion. Her face winced a bit in pain. Kosukegawa softly put his hand on the side of her face.

"Are you okay, Hibiki?"

"Y-yeah, to be honest, it hurt a lot less than I thought it would. Ha, I guess all that training from dad must've made me quite tolerant to pain, huh?"

"Yeah…I just can't believe how warm and tight in feels inside you, Hibiki."

Hibiki blushed and flicked his forehead playfully. "You really _are_ smoother than you look, aren't ya? Why don't you go ahead and take the lead on this one, Kosukegawa." Hibiki then leaned on her back, without breaking contact with him. "You can start moving now."

He began to thrust his hips, slowly at first, but as Hibiki started moaning and compelling him onwards, he picked up the pace. Each time he thrust, he felt like he might not make it to the next one. Not helping was the look on Hibiki's face or the sounds she was making/the way she was saying his name. But nonetheless, in his head, every last Raider, from every series of Kamen Raider he has ever seen, was encouraging him, telling him to hang on, and that they believe in the him that believes in them! **(A/N: Wait, wrong series XD)**. Suddenly, Hibiki grasped in (in more ways than one) very hard, and she let out the naughtiest scream he had ever heard. The Raiders all shouted at him to "ATTACK WITH EVERYTHING YOU'VE GOT!". Sure enough, he did, and the deed was done. The ship has sailed. The battle was over. The-

**(Hibki: GET BACK TO THE STORY, DAMN IT! *punch***

**Jade (Me): Owww….fine. Jeez, just trying to be philosophical. **

**Hibiki: We just ****ed each other, nothing' philosophical about it.**

**Jade: You just ruined my whole "not-using-outright-dirty-words-for-the-lulz thing.**

**Hibiki: *cracks knuckles***

**Jade: …OKAY, CONTINUING! A few minutes later…)**

Hibiki was standing in Kosukegawa's room, wearing a set of his clothes. She blushed as she observed herself in the mirror, spinning around like she was in a dress.

Kosukegawa just smiled and said, "I guess you like wearing them, huh?" Hibki smiled, walked over, and planted a small kiss on his lips.

"Heheh, see? You _are_ smooth."

_That…was amazing. I have never felt anything like that. This is Kosukegawa Teruharu saying that this was, indeed, …my Best Day Eve-_

Ka-chink. Fujiko walked into the room. Without saying anything, she looked at the messed up sheets, the knocked over figures at the end of Kosukegawa's bed, and both of their messed up hair.

"Hibiki, you didn't..."

Kosukegawa felt cold…very, very, cold. He slowly began to inch away from Fujiko, for fear of what was about to happen.

Hibiki just smiled and laughed. "Yeah, we did. It was _great_! You guy's are gonna love it! He is so much better at it than I originally thought, and that's saying something!"

..._wait, WHAT?_

Fujiko walked over to Kosukegawa and kissed him on the lips. "Kosukegawa, remember, you and I have a date tomorrow, okay?"

Mikiri jumped into the room and shouted: "Oh! Me next, me next! I want to play with Kosuke after that!"

Motoko meekly added in, "M-me as well…"

…_..Oh God of Justice…I see now what you meant by "The Just shall be rewarded!" _

_

* * *

_**So, was it alright? Yes? No? Maybe? Lobster? XD Sorry. But yeah, if people like this, I'll continue it. Thanks for reading. This is Jade Teh Necromancer, signing out...I feel so dirty for writing this...**_  
_


End file.
